A whole new meaning to night club
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Ace is on the hunt, his prey, Henrietta, what will happen? some hot steamy sex, also the first lemon with Ace/Henrietta!


**Hello dear readers! Another request by Gamewizard2008, enjoy! We don't own KND**

The music reverberated around the walls of the club. Ace scanned the crowd, looking for a hot girl to bang nice and hard, and that's when he saw her. A girl who he had never seen before. She was beautiful. Ace was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans with his sunglasses on, like Nigel, it was his signature look and constantly repeated, "It completes my look," or "It makes me look cool," but lets face it people, Nigel Uno can obviously wear them better.

She was wearing a short black leather dress that covered two inches of her long legs. She had blonde hair and was sitting at the bar. Ace smiled, he had found his pray, he stalked over to her and took the empty bar stool next to her. She looked at him and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, Ace couldn't help but noticed that this girl was one for adventure, and he sure will give her an adventure of a lifetime.

"Hi, I'm Ace Pratass." Ace said introducing himself, he hated his name, but he was not one to care, the girl looked at him and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Henrietta Von Marzipan." Ace smiled, _Must be German_ he thought. "Another shot of Vodka please," she said to the barkeep, Ace spoke.

"One for me too, on me." He said smiling at Henrietta, the barkeep nodded and went to get their alcohol.

"Thanks, you didn't have too." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I wanted too, you look like you had a bad day." He said, nodding to the barkeep as he set down their drinks, he paid and watched her as he she tilted her head back and drank, she placed the empty glass back on the counter.

"You can say that," She said, just as Ace drank his shot, the music changed.

"You wanna dance?" he asked her, holding out a hand, which she took. Ace brought them to a place that was off to the corner, away from the packed dance floor. He put his hands on her hips, his thumbs on her pubic bone, her hands around his neck, they stood close. Ace could pretend he was looking at her nose, but could look right down into her shirt, and see a good portion of her breasts, that were just yearning to be touched, sucked, and nipped.

He felt her grind against him, _adventures indeed_ he thought, responding by holding her against his growing erection. She moaned loudly.

He whispered in her ear, "Care to take this somewhere private?"

He heard her breath a "Yes," and he dragged her to a room. You see this wasn't any old night club, this was one of those, come-here-and-get-laid clubs, one big main room for dancers drinkers and about 15 rooms with a bed. He dragged her into an empty room, closed and locked the door. He turned around and she attacked his lips as she worked on his jeans and him, her shirt. As he took off the shirt, he was ready to attack the horrible garment that kept his mouth from her breasts, but there was none. He took one of her breasts in his mouth while removing her underwear.

He felt her take him in, biting. He moaned and bucked his hips, he felt his entire length inside her mouth. "Fuck your good." He said, tangling his hands in her hair and pushing her further. He lifted her up, her still sucking, and turned her upside down, she put her hands on the ground and leaned in closer as he stuck his tongue into her hot pussy, while walking towards the bed.

Once at the bed, an assortment of clothes falling in their wake. He set her down and and they fell on the bed and she fell with him on top of her, her hands grasping him.

"So big," she moaned in his ear, and bucking her hips, hard. "Fuck me Ace, fuck me nice and hard." Having done this thousands of times, he brought her legs so they rested on his shoulders, so that his dick was directly above her wet, pulsing pussy. He gave her look and she nodded and he shoved him into her.

"ACE!" She shouted as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"HENRIETTA!" he shouted as he felt her walls tighten around him as they reached their climax together.

When they were done they quickly dressed but not before Henrietta took out a business card and sticking into his pants giving one playful tug at his dick and left. Ace quickly took out the cardboard card and read, clearly delighted at what he saw.

_Henrietta Von Marzipan_

_Private Escort _

_Strengths: lap-dance, stripping, teasing, blow jobs, grinding, sexting, sex calls_

_Weakness: Chocolate ;D_

_Experiences: 0_

_Notes: I'm not that experienced but I'm well trained._

_Started working on: February 16, 2011_

_Number: 324-546-8900_

Ace grinned, she had him hooked, he took out his cell phone and quickly snapped a picture of his dick and sent it to her signed "Ace, your mine now, Henrietta."

Her reply was simple, a nice view of her pussy and the message, "Come and get me." And attached was her address.

Yea, he was hooked.

**So what do you think? We say pretty good, but that's us speaking, you as the reviewers, its your duty to tell us how we did! So review!**


End file.
